Ghosts that We Knew
by Sophia-the-fangirl
Summary: One of Camp Half-Blood's demigods pays a visit to Harry Potter in hopes of seeing someone important to him again. Set before The Last Olympian; after all 7 HP books. Rated T because ya never know. :)


The boy appears in the shadows of the trees. He looks around; this seems to be the place that was described to him. He holds the letter in one shaky hand, the letter that could bring his sister back. If this Harry character is who he says he is, there's still a chance Nico Di Angelo can see Bianca again.  
"Ah, there you are." An English man is waiting for him in a clearing. He's an adult, so Nico doubted he was a demigod.  
"Are you Harry Potter?" Nico was still in the Lotus Casino when Mr. Potter did his wizardry thing. "You know there are books about you?"  
He chuckles. "Yes, I know. The task was assigned to a Hufflepuff girl a few years behind me. I think she did a remarkable job." Harry smiles. "I read your letter. I am so sorry for all that has happened."  
Nico shrugs. "It's already happened. I'm concerned about the now. So... Will it work?"  
Harry pulls out the one thing he's coveted for so long: the Resurrection Stone. "I can't say it's a good idea."  
"But I'll see her again, right?"  
"You'll go mad."  
Nico gives Harry a sad grin. "I already am mad."  
He takes the stone in his hand and turns it one, two, three times. Suddenly the shadow of a girl in silver hunting gear appears. His breath seems to run out; she looked exactly the same as before.  
"Bianca?" He almost whispers.  
His sister smiles at him. "You've stood so tall on your own. I have never been more proud of you in my..." She tries to find a word to replace life, and the illusion of a life the way it was fades.  
"I can't believe it actually worked." Nico changes the subject. "Everyone said the Stone didn't exist, and I thought I'd never see you again."  
Bianca's transparent face looks sad. "But you never can see me again."  
"What? No, I can. I have the Stone, and Harry said-"  
"Did Harry tell you the story of the three brothers?"  
Nico nodded. It was included in the letter he had let go of. "But that's different. I can control myself around the dead; I'm around them constantly! I won't go insane, or..." He stopped his train of thought from running out of his mouth. He knew she knew he had contemplated suicide more than once, and didn't want to bring it up.  
"I don't belong in this world anymore. I am part of the Underworld. Maybe I'll join this world again someday, but then I'll be different. I won't remember you, and you won't recognize me. It's for the best that you find life after another's death."  
"But, sis, it's not even your fault that you're dead. Percy, he- he-"  
"It was my fault. Please don't blame him. There will come a time very soon when he will need your help. You must offer it to him. Don't hold a grudge, little brother." She smiled again. He loved to see her smile.  
Nico gives in to his sister's request. "Okay. But why would he need my help?"  
A cunning look plays on her face. "Just find Achilles."  
Suddenly, Harry snatches the Stone from his hand, and Bianca disappears into a cool mist. Nico drops to his knees; he hadn't realized how weak they were. His face was damp; had he been crying?  
"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "It would have damaged you permanently."  
Nico tries to speak but his voice fails him. "That was my sister." He finally chokes out.  
"I know."  
The two are greeted by a deafening silence for a few minutes. Harry looks upset; Nico had been told the story of how the Resurrection Stone brought back loved ones that died in some war he fought in. It almost drove some of his living friends insane. Harry is the sole guardian of the Stone now, only letting a few ever see it anymore.  
Finally Nico stands up and extends his hand to Harry. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. This has been really helpful. I know no what I must do."  
Harry shakes his hand. "Are you sure you want to travel after all of that? You can stay at my house; I'll tell Ginny to make a cup if tea, or-"  
Nico just shakes his head. "I think my friend Percy Jackson needs my help. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to lose any time."  
"At least come inside for a cuppa," the wizard pleaded. "I'd like to get to know more about your world."  
The demigod sighed. "Okay. But be warned: I've never had tea."  
The pair spent most of the night discussing anything that came to mind over barely touched cups of chamomile. Harry helped decipher part of the hint Bianca had given her brother. The two deduced that the River Styx probably held the key to aiding Percy. They also told stories of their worlds, neither of the two believing that the other world coexisted with theirs this whole time. At about four in the morning, Nico left the Potter's house, insisting that he needed to visit the Underworld before he found his demigod friend.  
"Thank you, again." Harry gives him a sad smile, the same smile that Nico had learned to wear after Bianca...  
The boy steps into the shadow of a large oak, and almost dissipates into the eerie darkness of early dawn.


End file.
